Save Me?
by LadyMakoto5
Summary: Usagi dreams she's asking someone to save her. Youma attack and she finds herself alone with Tuxedo Kamen. Takes place during 1st season. (July 5) There's a cloud of darkness is following her. Will anyone realize it in time & can Usagi be saved before it's too late? (A dark turn this story is taking)
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon_

* * *

 _She stood on the roof. Fog surrounded her and on the other side of the roof stood a man. She faced him, and pleaded "Save me" He replied "How?" She fidgeted, not knowing what to say to that. How is she supposed to be saved? She didn't know. Feeling a sudden panic as if she were a prey being closed in on, she looked around and pleaded again "Save me"._

 _Confusion, maybe a hint of anger was etched on the man's face "How am I supposed to save you when you run from me?" She sighed. She wanted to run to him, but she couldn't. The feeling of him being put in danger wouldn't go away. She couldn't do that to him. Looking around again, she couldn't shake the feeling she was being watched._

 _The building shook and the man ran to her as she fell into a dark abyss._

* * *

Usagi bolted up, gasping for air. Again, she dreamed she was asking someone for help. She felt so lost and helpless in the dreams. She wondered who the mysterious man was and why she was drawn to him. Did the dreams have meaning? Shaking her head, she decided the best course of action is to continue ignoring the dreams. Because, what are the chances of _her_ dreams having meaning? Almost none. What are the chances of the mysterious man existing? Zilch.

A beeping from her communicator interrupted her thoughts. Youma. After getting the location from Mercury, she quickly transformed and ran to the battle. The youma was a ballerina type thing. Its' voice was like nails on a chalkboard. "Ooooo, 1, 2, and jump. Now you do it." Sailor Moon said "How about I don't?" The youma pranced around and then narrowed its' eyes at her "You will" It sent pink ribbons toward her and she jumped out of the way. She threw her tiara at the youma.

To her surprise, the youma used a ribbon to catch and toss the tiara to the side. A masculine laugh came from above. She looked up and saw Kunzite. He sent an attack and she dodged it. Every attack she sent to him, he dodged. Every attack she sent to the youma, it either dodged or tossed aside with the ribbon. As the battle continued, it became harder to avoid the attacks.

Kunzite and his youma were tough and she was no longer able to get a good shot at either one. Breathing heavily, Sailor Moon watched as Kunzite ordered the youma to go after civilians. She needed help. Where were the other senshi? Another attack was sent. She dodged it, but she didn't realize the youma hadn't actually gone after civilians. It had circled around to sneak up behind her. Ribbons wrapped around Sailor Moon and threw her against the wall. She fell to the ground as the ribbons disappeared.

A bolt of lightning hit the ground and Kunzite growled, looking around. "Show yourself, or are you going to be a coward and hide?" His question was answered with a fire ball from Sailor Mars on the roof. Sailor Moon looked up but couldn't see the senshi due to the balcony. Kunzite smirked as he sent another attack at her. Sailor Moon quickly got up, but tripped on her hair. Landing hard on her back, she watched as the attack hit the balcony above her. Everything seemed to slow down as the balcony fell. Her mind was screaming run, but her body wouldn't move. Suddenly, Tuxedo Kamen picked her up and went through a door just as the balcony hit the ground.

Sailor Moon internally swore as the impact of the balcony knocked Tuxedo Kamen off his feet, sending them to the floor. Tuxedo Kamen quickly got up and closed the door while dust was still in the air. She stood, closing her eyes at the pain. Kunzite was going to pay for this. The sounds of the battle echoed outside. She opened her eyes and looked around. The room appeared to be a hotel room and it didn't look as if anyone had used it recently.

Tuxedo Kamen approached her. Grabbing her waist, he pulled her to him and she placed her hands on his shoulders. She nodded when he asked if she was okay. His hands inched down and he tightened his grip. Her heart raced as the battle and her pain was forgotten. She looked into his deep blue eyes as she reached to knock his hat off. She wanted to run her fingers through his hair.

Tuxedo Kamen clenched his jaw "No…We can't." Her hand slowly fell to her side. She removed her other hand from his shoulder as he took his hands off her and stepped back. Sailor Moon wondered why he was holding back. Did she do something wrong? Damn it, she didn't want him to hold back. She wanted him to kiss her senseless. She wanted his hands on her. She wanted him.

He took a few steps toward the door. Sailor Moon had to know what she did wrong. "Why?" He looked at her, hesitating. Reasons why he was walking away went through her head. Is she not pretty enough? Is she too short? Is it because she's Sailor Moon? That would be ridiculous especially since he's Tuxedo Kamen. Then she looked down at herself wondering if she is too flat. As the silence continued she regretted asking. She could have told herself it's because they're too busy saving the world, but no, she had to open her big mouth and ask why.

After what felt like an eternity of silence he said "You're too young." Her eye twitched. Too young? She bit her tongue to refrain from reminding him where his hands had been. He sighed "We can't be seen together. What will people think?" Sailor Moon wanted to argue, to say they don't have to express their feelings in public; however, the look on his face said he wasn't going to change his mind. Sailor Moon sat on the bed as Tuxedo Kamen left. When the door closed, it felt as if a knife had been stuck in her heart.

Sailor Moon clenched her fists trying to not let the tears fall. He didn't want to be seen with her because he was concerned what people might think. Is that all he cared about? The battle outside raged on. She went to the bathroom then exited through the window, grateful it was a corner room. If she went out the door, the others would see her and ask questions.

Again, Sailor Moon ran to the battle. Mars yelled at her for being late as usual. She assumed Mars and the rest of the senshi wouldn't have been able to see her under the balcony. Throwing herself into the battle, she pushed thoughts of Tuxedo Kamen aside. Kunzite seemed to have disappeared again and left the ballerina youma for them to fight. They'll get the Shitennou one day. Right now this youma needed to be moon dusted. Hold up, who's the senshi in orange and where did that white cat come from? Mercury shouted for everyone to attack simultaneously. They did and the youma was not able to stop every attack. The youma screeched as it was destroyed.

Jupiter asked the senshi in orange "Who are you?" Sailor Moon squealed when she saw a familiar red mask "Sailor V!" The newcomer nodded. The white cat said "I am Artemis and this is Sailor V. She will be fighting with you as Sailor Venus. Her real identity is Princess Serenity." Sailor Moon was relieved. Finally, they had found her.

Once again, Tuxedo Kamen suddenly appeared. "Princess…" Mars stepped toward him and firmly asked "What do you want?" He ignored the senshi "Princess, why have you been sending me dreams? Why do you need the silver crystal? Will I remember my past?" Sailor Venus silently shared a glance with her cat. Tuxedo Kamen stepped toward her "Princess" She stepped back, making eye contact with Sailor Moon. Her eyes were questioning. Then she bolted. Artemis followed. Tuxedo Kamen ran after and so did the senshi, except Sailor Moon.

She knew there was no point in chasing and ran home. Besides, she needed some time alone. Entering her bathroom, she de-transformed and splashed water on her face. She couldn't focus. Tuxedo Kamen thought she was young. Well, she was, but he didn't know that. He didn't know she got detention often. He didn't know the confident superhero is really a sensitive girl. Tuxedo Kamen didn't know anything about her. She placed her hands on the counter, sighing.

She didn't know anything about him either. He might be much older than her. She gripped the edge of the counter. What if he's married? What if their princess is his princess? Wouldn't that make him their prince? It made sense especially after the way the princess reacted to his questions. She was sending him dreams and asked him for the crystal. Remember his past? As in a past life? Then there was the look the princess gave her. Did she know about the kiss she shared with Tuxedo Kamen when Princess D was here?

Usagi frowned at her reflection. If only her feelings could be washed away like the dirt then she'd be fine. It wasn't that simple, though. She desired a man who would never be hers.

She had to suppress her feelings.

Deny them.

They don't exist.

She smiled. What feelings?

Her smile faltered.

Her heart ached.

She shook her head. No, it didn't.

She had to focus. Protect their princess. That was her job.

She had a mission and she'd do whatever it takes to get it done.

Even, if it meant never falling in love.


	2. Chapter 2

Sailor Venus looked up when Artemis entered Central Control. He said "Next time, don't run." She said "We had an agreement. If we ever get into a sticky situation, I'd run and you'd follow. Then you'd run in the opposite direction to lead the person away from me." The cat jumped onto the chair next to her "That was for enemies, not allies." Sailor Venus sighed "I couldn't risk trying to figure out if he was lying. To call him out on the lie, I'd be revealing information Sailor Moon has yet to remember. If he is telling the truth, then he would have realized I'm not the princess."

Artemis nodded "Risking him calling you out on your lie." She said "Exactly. So, I did some digging while waiting for you. Sailor Moon seemed to have already been fighting even though she was the last to arrive." Artemis said "You don't think she had been battling the youma and Kunzite do you? If she was, why would she leave then arrive later?" Sailor Venus said "I checked the security footage in the area and found this."

She pressed play and they watched the battle unfold. Once it finished she said "Artemis, he had her alone and we didn't know it. It could have easily been the dark kingdom. She could have easily been killed. She would have been if Tuxedo Kamen hadn't been there."

Artemis said "She wasn't, but we do need to know what they spoke about. What if he asked her about the princess?" Venus nodded "I need to approach this carefully. As Minako, I'll go ahead and ask about the senshi. It won't be suspicious as this is the first attack since we met. As Venus, I won't take action until I get as much info as I can as Minako." Artemis said "Be careful. He saved her life so she may feel as if she owes him. He may have taken advantage of that and the crush she has on him to fulfill his agenda."

* * *

Usagi couldn't sleep. She kept thinking about the princess and how she had sent dreams to Tuxedo Kamen asking for his help. Sighing, she decided to analyze her own dreams and the mystery man in them. Starting with one she had two weeks ago.

 _She ran. They were under attack and the building was being taken over. Looking behind her, she saw him, not far behind. The enemy could be heard busting doors down. There wasn't much time to get away. He seemed to be taking his time and she wished he would move faster. She couldn't wait and said "Hurry"_

 _He pleaded "Stay with me" She sighed, wishing she could. Didn't he understand she couldn't get caught? She needed to escape. As much as she wanted him, she couldn't stay. He would survive. The approaching army wouldn't harm him. She, on the other hand, would be killed. A distant door was busted down; the shouts from both sides could be heard. Not risking her voice being heard by the enemy, she prayed her eyes conveyed what she wished she could say. She faced the stairwell, the emergency exit in case there was an attack. A guard stood next to the entrance. She quickly approached, unsure whose side the guard was on. The guard said "No enemy shall pass." Did he consider her an enemy? The guard looked behind her then at her "As soon as you are through, I will seal the door. You must hurry."_

 _She bolted through the door, almost tripping in the process. She grabbed the rail to keep from falling. Looking to her right, she saw the door was closed. She blinked back tears; she had wanted him to come with her. Panic surged through her when someone brushed past her. How did she not notice someone in the stairwell?_

 _Whipping her head around, she saw him walking down the next set of steps. Relieved, she caught up to him and he faced her. For a moment there was only silence. Then he said "Stay with me". She breathed deeply. It was tempting to stay with him, but they would look for her. He was taking her silence negatively "Do you want to?" She nodded "Yes" He said "Then come with me to Elysian." She stood, paralyzed with indecision._

 _She needed to get back to the moon before her absence was noticed. Her heart told her to stay. Her mind reminded her she had a duty to fulfill. Looking him in the eyes, she sighed "I can't leave my mother. I have to go." He gave a slight nod in understanding and said "I will find you."_

 _She reluctantly continued down the stairs. After she made it only one flight down, she stopped. Somehow, the enemy was coming up the stairs. She wanted to turn around. Run to him. But her legs wouldn't cooperate. She felt paralyzed. The enemy must have used some sort of magic on her. Her vision went dark as she collapsed._

" _Serenity!"_

 _He was only one flight away, yet he couldn't reach her. Why? Did the enemy breach the entrance? Was he paralyzed too? Then she heard it. A cackle. She couldn't see the person, but she knew that cackle anywhere. A red haired woman named Beryl._

Usagi wondered why she was dreaming of sneaking to earth from the moon. Why would the army kill her? What is Elysian? Where is it? Who is Beryl? Why are they enemies? What about her mother? Luna never said anything about the parents of the senshi. She tried to figure out a way to find out without raising suspicion. She didn't want anyone to know about the dreams. Looking where Luna usually sleeps, she wondered if the cat would come home tonight. She was probably speaking with Central Command… or was it Central Control? Command Central? Usagi sighed and tried to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Usagi sipped her milkshake. Tuning out the chatter, she thought about her dreams.

 _They laid in bed, kissing. He was on top of her with his hand on the back of her neck. She moaned into the kiss. His kisses were perfect._

She wondered what she would do if she ever met him. She'd want to know if his kisses were perfect. She gave a slight nod of her head. Yes, she'd definitely have to find out. Usagi didn't remember much of that dream because a youma had chosen that moment to attack.

 _He brushed the bangs out of her eyes then touched her cheek. They were facing each other, lying in bed. He spoke "Who are you?"_

Usagi narrowed her eyes. The dream had been interrupted by Luna pouncing on her. Youma attack. It was always youma. Then she thought about his words. _Who are you?_ She wondered if he was real. Sometimes he seemed just as real as her. So, if he is real, is he dreaming of her?

What would happen if they met? How would they meet? She giggled at that. It isn't like either one of them could go to the other and say " _You've been appearing in my dreams and I think I'm in love. I want to know if you really are a good kisser."_ She giggled even more at that. It sounded like some horrible pick up line.

"Usagi?" She looked up to see everyone staring at her. Makoto asked "Usagi, what are you laughing at?" She blushed. "Well…." Their communicators went off and Usagi sighed in relief. For once the youma interrupted when there needed to be an interruption. Ami said "Remember what Luna said." They nodded and left.

* * *

As if on cue, Tuxedo Kamen arrived at the battle. Sailor Moon clasped her hands together, glad he was there "Tuxedo Kamen-sama!" To her dismay, he ignored her and instead hovered around Sailor Venus. Not once did he block any attacks to her and only focused on deflecting the attacks sent to Sailor Venus. She was glad the princess was being protected, but she couldn't help feeling jealous.

The battle went relatively quick and Sailor Venus stepped in front of Tuxedo Kamen, chastising him as if he were a child "Don't you ever do that again." He said "Princess, you need to be protected." She said "No. I don't need you hovering over me." Sailor Venus lowered her voice "My senshi cannot know this, but meet me here tonight at 1:30am. We'll talk then." He said "Fine." He left and Sailor Venus faced the senshi. "We need to go before people start arriving."

* * *

Minako sat in Central Control with her arms crossed, fuming. "Tuxedo Kamen doesn't realize how many times I almost love me chained him instead of the youma." The cat nodded "But why did you set a time to meet him?" She sighed "Believing I am the princess, he may let me know his agenda and I'm going to order him to protect Sailor Moon."

Artemis said "But we don't know his motive or what he intends to do to the princess!" Minako said "I know, but there's no denying that she is still living because of him. If he hadn't been there when Kunzite made that balcony fall, we very well may have been without a princess. So, tonight, I am going to meet him and find out if he is an enemy." Artemis said "Luna and I will monitor things from here."

* * *

Usagi sipped on her milkshake. Minako asked her "What was that thing attacking the city?" Usagi said "Youma. The sailor senshi deal with them." Minako shuddered "Those things give me the creeps. They're nightmare fuel. Speaking of dreams, I've had some weird ones. There was one about a guy I was dancing with. It was weird, when I woke up, I swore I could still feel him. What about you?"

She shrugged "I've had some. There's a man…" Usagi hesitated as if she was unsure if she should tell Minako "I'll have to tell you some other time. Mom will be mad if I'm late again." Minako nodded "See ya later."

* * *

That night around 1:30am

Sailor Venus stood in the park. Tuxedo Kamen was nowhere to be seen. Nephrite appeared "A princess without her guard. What a shame, but it makes my job easier." She said "What makes you think I'm a princess?" Nephrite shrugged "I have my informants." Sailor Venus readied her love me chain "That is all I needed to know."

Luna said "We need to call the others!" Artemis said "No. She fought youma before joining the rest of the senshi and no one is supposed to know she was meeting Tuxedo Kamen. If she needs backup she will let us know. Now, we need to find out who Nephrites informant is." Luna nodded "It has to be Tuxedo Kamen. Besides us, he's the only one who knew she would be there and he knows she's the princess!"

Meanwhile,

Sailor Moon ran across rooftops to burn off energy and get her emotions in check. Tuxedo Kamen did not block any of the attacks thrown at her. Instead, he hovered near Sailor Venus. The princess was not happy he had done that. Luna said Central Control had told them to not stop the princess from fighting. The enemy would not suspect a fighting princess and assume she was still hiding.

Pausing to take a breath, she looked around. She needed to get home before her absence was noticed. Footsteps echoed and she panicked. Was it the enemy? She quickly hid in the stairwell, leaving the door cracked so she could see and hear. The footsteps got louder. She stifled a gasp when she heard Tuxedo Kamen say "Princess".

Was he meeting the princess? Why would they meet at this hour? She decided to de-transform in case she was spotted. She didn't know their civilian identities and they didn't know hers. Usagi tried to control her breathing as she peeked through the small opening. He stood at the entrance, back to her. Her heart was pounding and she listened to him speak "Princess, why are you asking for the crystal? Why are you sending me dreams? What is Elysian?"

She gasped. So the place was real. Then it dawned on her what the dream guy had called her… Serenity. Artemis had introduced Sailor Venus as Princess Serenity. She thought about the dream. Princess Serenity was running from the enemy with her prince. Tuxedo Kamen must be the reincarnation of the prince. Were the dreams coming from the princess? Usagi guessed so since Princess Serenity was sending dreams to him. Why was the princess sending her dreams of times spent alone with her prince? Was it to let her know Tuxedo Kamen didn't belong to her, that he belonged to the princess?

Tuxedo Kamen whirled around upon hearing her gasp and accidentally closed the door. She stared at the handle as he tried to open it "Princess. Is that you? Please, we need to talk." Usagi quickly ran down the stairwell. When she got a few floors down, she transformed to go faster. Tuxedo Kamen quickly de-transformed in the alley and entered the front of the building. He passed a flustered Usagi. Mamoru wanted to ask her what she was doing in his apt building, but he needed to catch the princess.

* * *

Usagi was relieved Luna hadn't come home yet from talking to Central Control. She climbed into bed and tried to not think about senshi business, the princess or Tuxedo Kamen. Sleep quickly claimed her but her dreams weren't pleasant.

 _She stood in_ _a_ _dark corridor. The exit to the brightly lit room was a few feet away._ _He stood in the doorway._ _"Save me" She_ _pleaded_ _. He smirked "Save you?" She nodded "I can't take it anymore." Stretching out her arms, she said "When the time comes, will you stop me?" She knew eventually that time would come. Her arms dropped to her side as he shook his head "You ask me to save you, yet I know nothing about you. I have nothing to go on. So, tell me your name. Where do you go?" She opened her mouth to reply, but couldn't. It was as if she physically couldn't reply. As if something was stopping her from replying._

 _He smirked again. "I thought so. You're not real. Go bother someone else." She breathed deeply. Yes, she knew it was ridiculous to ask him to save her. However, she felt trapped. As if she were going to be consumed by the darkness that always seemed to follow her._ _She knew she shouldn't think of him as the light at the end of the tunnel, b_ _ut she did._

 _She clutched her chest as she felt the darkness consume her. She whispered "I love you…En..dy..mi…on.." His eyes widened as she collapsed. Was he concerned? Once again she heard that cackle. Beryl spoke "He's mine"_

Usagi gasped as she woke up. The mystery man appeared and this time he refused to save her. He allowed her to be taken by the darkness. Tears threatened to fall. Damn him. She didn't know who he was, but damn him. She fell in love with a man who didn't exist. She sat up and hugged her pillow. He wasn't real, but his words hurt. Stupid man. Frustrated she let out a growl, flinging the pillow toward her window and at an unsuspecting Luna entering her room. A thud and a muffled mrooowrr got her attention. "Oi, Usagi, what was that for?" Usagi said "Pillow fight!" Luna shook her head "Usagi, you should be getting your rest, not goofing off." Usagi got the pillow "Fine." She laid back down and silently cursed the mystery man. Damn him and his perfect kisses. She pulled the cover over her head. A tear fell. Why was this bothering her? He wasn't real.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: FINALLY! This chapter is completed! I'm so sorry it's taken me over a year to update. For the longest I was stuck and this chapter was a jumbled mess of ideas. I kept thinking of things that are going to happen later. Then I worked on other stories until I could think of how I wanted this chapter to go. So, here it is and thank you to those who have hung in there waiting for an update. I hope it isn't disappointing.

Also, I don't own Sailor Moon.

* * *

" **Go Bother Someone Else"**

Usagi poked at her food. She couldn't get his words out of her head. Although she knew he wasn't real, it still hurt. She knew it was just a dream, but it seemed so real. Makoto leaned over "Is everything okay?" Usagi smiled "Of course, I'm just thinking about having detention again.." Makoto said "You've never let it get to you before." Usagi shrugged "Luna keeps badgering me about it." Makoto nodded "Ah, yes, your cat can be… ."

"A pain in the butt?" Minako said as she sat next to Usagi. "Artemis badgers me about things all the time. So, set boundaries." They stared blankly at her. Makoto said "Set boundaries? You do realize we're talking about a cat... and not just any cat, a cat with the ability to talk and use computers?" Minako nodded "Yes, I set boundaries with Artemis. I asked him to not discuss business during school hours unless it was an emergency. Then I asked him to not meddle with anything not related to business since we're supposed to keep it separate."

Usagi tilted her head "He agreed?" Minako shrugged "Well, whenever he'd meddle, I'd spray him with water." Usagi laughed "Luna will kill me if I spray her with water." Minako grumbled as her eyes scanned the area "I see the self proclaimed queen of volleyball is walking this way. I'm going to run interference while you two make a break for it." As she walked away, Makoto said "Make her move out. I can take care of her for awhile to give you a break." Usagi nodded "Thank you. I don't want the others to know. I mean, it doesn't matter, but they might ask questions..." Makoto nodded "I understand. There's something else bothering you and you need space." Usagi nodded. Makoto said "We're here for you if you want to talk about it. I'll go home with you when we leave Crown Arcade and get Luna and her things tonight. Now, let's take advantage of Minako distracting that clique."

* * *

Usagi sighed as school let out. She got to work on her cleaning duties. She cleaned the desks then the windows and started sweeping. Ms. Haruna sat at her desk as she always did. She looked up from sweeping when Ms. Haruna spoke "You can go." Usagi blinked "Eh?" Looking at the clock, she still had thirty minutes left. Ms. Haruna set the pen down from grading papers "You've been arriving on time for a while so you can leave detention early." Usagi smiled "Thank you." She placed the broom in the closet, grabbed her things, and exited the room.

However, some of the volleyball players were exiting the school the same time she was. Usagi internally groaned as they took notice. The self proclaimed queen of volleyball said "Oh, the little girl with pigtails got detention again. Going home to cry to mommy?" They giggled and another elbowed her friend and said to the group "What mother would claim ownership of that?" They laughed as they walked on. Usagi gripped her bag and speed walked in the opposite direction. Her home was in the other direction, but that was the way the group was going. Besides, her mother wouldn't notice. She had gotten out of detention thirty minutes early and she always stopped at the arcade on the way home.

Walking around, she eventually found herself across the street from the place Tuxedo Kamen had saved her. Had it not been for him, she would be dead. She wondered if that had happened after the princess appeared, would he still have saved her or would he have let her become buried under the balcony? Her heart sank as she remembered him not bothering to save her during the last battle. It sank even further because she knew he wouldn't have saved her.

She turned to go to the arcade, by the time she gets there, it will be the usual time she gets there when she has detention. Bumping into someone, she mumbled an apology and quickly walked away.

* * *

Mamoru tossed his keys on the counter and grabbed the coffee beans. Measuring out the amount he needed, he put the bag back and started grinding the beans. He had bumped into Usagi twice near his apartment in less than 48 hours. Once is strange and amusing, but twice? That is just weird. When she bumped into him, she mumbled an apology and kept walking. It was as if she didn't realize who she had bumped into. The look in her eyes bothered him. He had never seen her look that sad. While he had only really been around her at the arcade, he had never seen her sad. According to Motoki, she was the type of person to not let anything get her down and if she did, it could be remedied with food.

Grimacing as the grinder continued to grind the beans, he quickly turned it off. It sounded too much like the balcony falling. The beans weren't quite ground to the way he liked, but it would have to do. Sighing as he got the coffee going, he thought about that day. If he hadn't been there, Sailor Moon would be dead. When he had closed the door, he had intended to walk to Sailor Moon and ask if she was okay. Which he did, but somehow his hands had made their way lower and he even gave her rear a squeeze. It was gentle, but he shouldn't have done it. Looking at her, he had wondered what her lips tasted like. However, he was brought out of his lustful thoughts and panicked when she had reached for his hat.

He hated the look in her eyes when he told her no. They couldn't. They couldn't reveal each others identities. That's what she was doing? Right? Mamoru ran a hand through his hair and paused. Maybe she didn't want to reveal their identities. Maybe she just wanted to run her fingers through his hair, but it didn't matter now. Besides, that would have been a dangerous road to travel. When she asked why, he had said she was too young. He meant it even though he didn't know her age. She looked too young to be fighting. Too young to get intimate. If she is as young as she looked, she couldn't easily go into hiding if the enemy found out.

Pouring the coffee, he sat on his couch and turned his thoughts to the princess. He wondered why the princess led him to a different place than the one she told him to meet her at. He thought about his dreams, analyzing them

 _Remember Elysian. Remember our time there._

Taking a sip of coffee, he wondered about Elysian. Where was it? Why were they there? He thought about the dream he had a few months ago.

 _Her soft laughter floated through the garden. He grabbed her from behind, planting a kiss on her neck. She turned in his arms "I can never hide from you, can I?" He shook his head "Never. We are connected. I can sense you. I know your every move." She pouted and looked away "Stalker." Her pout didn't last long though. She started to giggle. She had only been joking and said "My prince, I must get back before my senshi worry." He nodded, letting her go._

That baffled him. Why on earth was he dreaming of being intimate with the princess? He thought about Luna's words when he first appeared

 _There was no Tuxedo Kamen in the past._

Of course, he had overheard that after he left the battle. Really, he just hid in a tree and watched them. Looking back, it seemed creepy, but at the time, he didn't know if they were friend or foe. Mamoru wondered if he was the prince. In the dream, she had called him her prince. If that is the case then he really does have a connection to the princess. That feeling he gets and follows as if there's an invisible line to his destination. Which brings him back to the question, why did the princess go to a different spot than the one she told him? Was it to test him to see if he really is her prince or is Sailor Venus not the princess?

At that last thought, he choked on his coffee. If Venus isn't the princess then who is? He tried to recall a dream where the princess mentioned having a decoy, but he couldn't remember. Either Venus is the princess, the decoy, or neither and is a threat to the senshi. He didn't think the last was possible, but better safe than sorry. Deciding to do a little investigating, he'd start by finding those cats. There couldn't be too many with a crescent moon on the forehead. Since Motoki knew his secret, he'd ask him tonight if he's seen any cats like that.

* * *

Entering her room, Usagi dropped her bag on the floor and fell onto her bed. She had always brushed the comments off. When she became Sailor Moon, it proved to be a distraction and she completely ignored the comments. They were being mean for the sake of being mean. They were jerks and no better than the youma she fought. She could let the comments bounce off because she had Tuxedo Kamen. Okay, technically he wasn't hers, but he saved her at the battles and only her. He never saved any of the others. However, now the princess was there, he was ignoring her.

With a heavy sigh, Usagi got off her bed and went to her closet. Digging through the clothes, she picked out a white skirt and a pink tunic top. Grabbing underwear, she looked at her bras and frowned as she remembered gym class a few months ago. She hated when she had to change in front of other people, but she knew she wasn't alone. Naru and several others hated it too. There were only so many changing stalls and given the amount time they had to change, there wasn't enough time for everyone to use a stall. This of course, meant the so called Queen of Volleyball and her entourage would pick on anyone unfortunate enough to not have the privacy of a stall.

 _Aww, where did you get that bra? I never see any like that, but I don't shop in the kids section. Is that one of those training bras?_

Usagi clenched her fists. She didn't have control over that. It wasn't as if she could wave a magic wand and go "Bippity boppity BOOBS" Slamming the drawer shut, she stomped to the bathroom to take her shower. The comments she had brushed off and ignored, the emotions they made her feel, she had stomped them down until she didn't feel anything. She distracted herself with senshi business and with Tuxedo Kamen. But now, in the last 48 hours, she had neither. She couldn't distract herself with battles because Tuxedo Kamen will hover around the princess, leaving her to fend for herself. She needed to be able to fight without relying on anyone, but it wouldn't kill him to help her once in awhile.

Now those emotions bubbled to the surface and as she stood in the shower, her tears mixed with the water. She wished she could give the broach back. Wished she could run away with her dream man. Problem is, he doesn't exist. Even if he did, she couldn't go to him and say "Hey. Random dude appearing in my dreams. I've fallen for you and can you please take me away from all this?" Life wasn't fair. There won't be a Prince Charming to catch her in his arms. She'll have to rescue herself, but she wasn't sure if she could.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for the reviews!

TheGirlNoOneSeesBoo: Thank you!

TropicalRemix: Next chapter! I think...

Onto chapter 5...

* * *

Ikuko let Minako in "Maybe you can get her up. I've told Usagi I am not her personal alarm clock." Minako chuckled "I'll get her up." Ikuko said thank you and went to the kitchen. Minako ran up the stairs and didn't even bother knocking "Usagi, get up! We're going to be late!" Usagi didn't respond. Minako approached the bed with worry. Normally Usagi slept like a starfish, taking up as much space as possible. However, she was curled up like a frightened child. She noticed Luna was gone, but assumed the cat had given up and went to Central Control. Sitting on the bed, she gently placed a hand on her shoulder "Usagi?"

Usagi mumbled and Minako leaned closer to hear better. Her voice was pained as she muttered "He… didn't… save… me." Minako was confused but shrugged it off. "USAGI!" Shaking her awake, Usagi opened her eyes then narrowed them "What are you doing here?" Minako jumped up, giving her signature pose "Time to go to school!" Usagi groaned "I don't want to." Minako said "Neither do I but we've got to at least get out of here before your mother starts hovering." Usagi quickly got ready and they were out the door in no time.

On their way to school, Minako asked "What were you dreaming about?" Usagi shrugged "Nothing." Minako said "Really? Because you mumbled in your sleep something about him not saving you." Usagi stopped walking. Minako faced her "Is something wrong?" Usagi shook her head "No. It was just a weird dream." She started walking again. Minako fell in step beside her "Tell me about it." Usagi said "There's a man appearing in my dreams. He seems so real and sometimes I wonder if he is." Minako nodded and when Usagi stayed silent, she asked "Can you tell me about one of the dreams? Just one. I promise I won't pry for more." Usagi sighed and told her about one of the dreams.

 _She ran. They were under attack and the building was being taken over. Looking behind her, she saw him, not far behind. The enemy could be heard busting doors down. There wasn't much time to get away. He seemed to be taking his time and she wished he would move faster. She couldn't wait and said "Hurry"_

 _He pleaded "Stay with me" She sighed, wishing she could. Didn't he understand she couldn't get caught? She needed to escape. As much as she wanted him, she couldn't stay. He would survive. The approaching army wouldn't harm him. She, on the other hand, would be killed. A distant door was busted down; the shouts from both sides could be heard. Not risking her voice being heard by the enemy, she prayed her eyes conveyed what she wished she could say. She faced the stairwell, the emergency exit in case there was an attack. A guard stood next to the entrance. She quickly approached, unsure whose side the guard was on. The guard said "No enemy shall pass." Did he consider her an enemy? The guard looked behind her then at her "As soon as you are through, I will seal the door. You must hurry."_

 _She bolted through the door, almost tripping in the process._

Minako knew that wasn't the entire dream, but didn't push it. She promised she wouldn't pry and she'd keep her word. "What will you do if he is real and you meet him?" Usagi shrugged "I don't know. Shingo would make fun of me, mom would well, be mom, and dad would lock me in my room. Motoki thinks of me as a sister. He'd probably play private detective and act like an over protective big brother. Naru, Makoto, Rei, and you would question him. Ami is the only one who would mind her own business. Then there are all the random people who look for fresh gossip." She paused at the school entrance gate, "Minako, can you not tell anyone about it?" Minako nodded "Of course." Usagi smiled and ran to class.

Artemis jumped onto Minakos shoulder "It's almost as if she's already thought of how to sneak around with him if he turns out to be real. I think she's leaving something out and that dream seems familiar." She nodded "That's because it happened and she is leaving information out. Just like in the past when she'd try to sneak off to see Endymion. The dream sounded as if it took place when Beryl and her army invaded the earth palace. One of the upper floors in the earth palace had a stairwell. It was always guarded similar to the way Pluto guards the gates of time."

Artemis asked "Do you know where they led?" Minako shook her head "No. Like the gates of time, I was told no one was allowed through them. Though the princess said they led to Elysian. Artemis, I want you to look through the records of the Silver Millennium for more information on the Earth palace, its layout and everything concerning it during the final battle."

As Artemis ran to do the task he was assigned, Minako sighed as she went to class. Serenity was remembering and somewhere out there so was Endymion. She had to assume he was.

* * *

Motoki said "I cannot thank you enough for helping clean up this mess. When word spread the freezer quit and everything melted, suddenly everyone already had places to be. Of course this happens on a day we don't have class." Mamoru shrugged "It's no big deal. I actually came here to ask you something." Motoki sat back on his heels, setting the rag down "What is it?" Mamoru sighed "It's about my secret. Have you seen any cats with a crescent moon on its forehead? It's white and most likely belongs to someone with long blond hair." Motoki nodded "Yeah, there's a girl who comes in here with her friends. She sneaks her cat in here. I allow it because no one has noticed and the cat is surprisingly well behaved. What does this cat have to do with your secret?"

Mamoru said "Because that cat is always with the senshi at battles." Motoki went wide eyed "You're kidding." He shook his head "I'm not. I want to speak to the cat and ask about some dreams I've been having along with some things I've noticed. Something isn't adding up and I want answers." Motoki nodded "Okay. She's in here quite often after school. I should be able to reopen tomorrow. I'll point her out to you when you come at your usual time." Mamoru shook his head "Tomorrow is Saturday. I wanted to talk to the cat in private without the others knowing and they don't know who I am." Motoki said "Then next time she comes in here, I'll take the cat from her and as I put it in the back, I'll let it know Tuxedo Kamen wants to meet with it." Mamoru said "I'll wait in your apartment upstairs on Monday and you can put it there." Motoki nodded "Will do. Hey, you want to take a break? I've got drinks and you can tell me about your dreams over them." Mamoru chuckled "That sounds like a pick up line." Motoki stood "Ha. Ha. Very funny."

They went to his apartment not knowing that a white cat with a crescent moon on its forehead was about to enter the building.

Motoki got the coffee going and leaned against the counter "So, what kind of dreams are you having?" Mamoru said "One was of the Princess telling me to remember our time spent at Elysian." Motoki raised an eyebrow "Sneaking off with a Princess, eh?" Mamoru shook his head "I don't even know what Elysian is." Motoki said "Once we get coffee, I'll get my computer and see what we can find. Now, tell me another dream." Mamoru said "We were in a garden. I grabbed her from behind and kissed her neck. The princess turned around saying she can never hide from me. I told her never and that we are connected. That I know her every move. She jokingly called me a stalker then giggled. The princess called me her prince and said she needed to get back before her senshi worry."

Motoki smiled "So you're a Prince?" Mamoru shrugged "Based on the dreams, yes. If that is so then why am I Tuxedo Kamen when there wasn't one in the past?" Motoki poured his coffee "Maybe Tuxedo Kamen is an alias until you fully remember?" Mamoru nodded "It's possible. Another thing, Sailor Venus is supposedly the Princess and had asked to secretly meet me." Motoki moved so Mamoru could get his coffee "How scandalous." Mamoru said "I have a link to her, the princess. It's how I am able to find the battles. I can't explain it. However, that link, it lead me to another place at the time Sailor Venus asked to meet me. She told me to meet her at the park, but the link took me to the rooftop of my apartment building. So either, she was testing me to see if I could actually find her, but if that's the case, then why didn't she meet me? Why did she stay hidden? Or Sailor Venus is the decoy and I was following the real princess. There is the third possibility of the answer being neither and Sailor Venus is an enemy. I doubt that, but every possibility needs to be considered. So which is it?"

They sat in the living room. Motoki said "I think if she were the enemy, she wouldn't have announced her princess status so openly. It makes more sense to be secretive and convince the senshi her whereabouts are to remain unknown. Maybe stay with one of them or something. Sailor Venus is either the Princess or the decoy. Most likely the decoy. If she is the Princess then why would she fight as Sailor V? Why would she fight alone?" Mamoru nodded "That makes sense, but if she isn't the Princess then who is?" Motoki shrugged "When did you start having this link to follow?" Mamoru sighed "Since the beginning. Since Sailor Moon was the only senshi fighting."

Motoki said "Then Sailor Moon is the real princess. I'd say maybe Sailor Venus was watching from the shadows, but she was busy being Sailor V." Opening his computer, he did a search for Elysian and Endymion. Mamoru said "It makes sense that one or the other is the princess. Why would the decoy have blond hair if the princess doesn't? It seems Sailor Moon is most likely the real princess." Motoki leaned back "Whoa." Mamoru scooted over to see the screen "What is it?"

"This says Elysian is a place where heroes who have been bestowed with immortality upon them by the gods are sent. It's called a paradise. It's also considered a place for the blessed dead and where those who have lived a righteous life are sent. In other words, a place of rest for the dead who were blessed by the gods." Mamoru said "Umm, I.. don't think.. that's it." Motoki shrugged "Now on to finding more about Endymion."

After searching the name, Motoki said "The first thing that comes up is that Endymion was a handsome shepherd, hunter, or king who ruled at Olympia in Elis. Oh, this calls him a shepherd-prince and the Titan moon goddess Selene fell in love with him. Then it goes on something about choosing a destiny and Selene asking for him to have eternal youth. He was put into eternal slumber and the moon goddess would visit him every night…" Motoki gave him a quizzical look. "Exactly what kind of relationship did you two have?" Mamoru pointed to the computer "What else does it say?" Motoki went back to reading "It says she had 50 children with Endymion. Wait… 50 children? Damn, Mamoru, you sure were busy in the past…" Mamoru shook his head "I'll just talk to the cat on Monday." Motoki shrugged "Hey, we tried. Oh, look there are pictures."

He clicked on the images and shrieked. "My god Mamoru! Nude portraits?" Mamoru choked on his coffee. Sure enough, there were paintings of a man the artists claimed to be Endymion and some of Selene. They weren't anywhere near accurate, but they were indeed nudes. Motoki looked at him "I'm shocked, I tell you, shocked. I'm your best friend. We're supposed to confide in each other. How could you not tell me about this? You had 50 children with a goddess and had nude portraits done. Who are you?"

Mamoru hung his head "I'm beginning to regret confiding in you." Motoki chuckled "Hey, you know I'm just kidding. Your secret is safe with me. Although, I can't help but wonder what Sailor Moon was doing in your apartment building. Wait, no, never-mind. Don't tell me." Mamoru shook his head as Motoki stood and walked to the kitchen. Then his eyes widened. Usagi was in his apartment building at the same time. Mentally shaking himself, he took his coffee cup back to the kitchen. He'd have to think about that once he was home. Motoki thought of her as a little sister and easily went into protective big brother mode. He did not want to have a conversation about Usagi possibly being the Princess he was frolicking around with.

* * *

Artemis first brought up the information on the Earth Palace. There was very little about the stairs leading to Elysian. However, Luna and he had taken notes on what Serenity and Endymion told them back then. They were indeed guarded like the Gates of Time. Only royal blood could get there. If someone were to manage to get to the stairs, when they reached the bottom, all they would find was a door leading to an empty room. That included Endymions guards.

Bringing up the battle reports, he found the one matching Usagis dream. It was the report for the final battle. After she and Endymion were in the stairwell and headed to Elysian, they were met halfway by an army that had been lying in wait. Endymion looked behind them to see Jadeite leading an army from above. Serenity grabbed Endymions hands, told him to hold tight and she teleported them both to the Moon. Serenity collapsed from using too much energy and possibly from the adrenaline wearing off. She had been taken to the medical ward so once she regained consciousness she could be examined again. Queen Serenity was mad Endymion had been taking the Princess to Elysian instead of the Moon.

Artemis chuckled at that note. He knew it was Luna who was the angriest. Oh, the Queen wasn't happy, but understood Elysian would have been the safest place for her on Earth. He continued to read.

Endymion explained that Serenity was going to teleport back to the Moon to warn everyone. He told her he'd do that since he wasn't the one the army was after. However, somehow the guard must have been turned against them because they were ambushed in the stairwell. That's when Serenity teleported them both to the Moon.

The rest of the report indicated the senshi and Queen Serenity worked with Endymion to form a plan and they alerted the other planets. However, as they continued to plan their move and coordinate with other planets, the Moon was attacked. Beryl's army was led by Endymions four guards. Endymion went out there to try talking them out of the attack.

Artemis then read the very last note Luna left in the battle report.

 _In the frenzy of calling the other planets for backup, putting up Palace defenses, and going on the defense… no one noticed Serenity wake up. How did we not notice? How did I not notice? I can think of plenty of logical explanations such as the medical staff was so focused on getting ready for patients, no one noticed Serenity slip out. Maybe she disguised herself? I wouldn't be surprised if she had. It would have made it easier for her to slip out or maybe I'm simply telling myself that to avoid admitting I didn't notice the Princess slipping out. To avoid admitting I failed. Regardless, she's gone. One moment, Endymion was standing in front of the approaching army, shouting at his generals, pleading with them to stop as Kunzite raised his sword. The next moment, Serenity was there, arms outstretched, standing in front of Endymion as Kunzite delivered a fatal blow._ _asdfghjklkjhgfdsasdfghjklkjhgfds_

Artemis knew that last line meant nothing yet it meant everything. Luna was a stickler for reports, especially battle reports, to not have any unnecessary information. That line of random letters wasn't necessary, but it was. It was the emotions of that day. Sniffling, he turned off the computer and then wondered if Usagi remembered all of it or if it was just to the point of her collapsing.


End file.
